Max
by Rainbow-Velociraptor
Summary: Rescue Bots. When had first gotten him, his little friend had soft white fur with black spots littered throughout his body, with a bright red collar, Kade's favorite color, wrapped around his neck, with a small, heart shaped pendent hooked on. On the front, it read nothing, but on the back, it read, in small cursive writing, Happy 4th, my gorgeous son! Kade named him Max.


**Title: **Max  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Humor  
**Pairing:** Heatwave/Kade  
**Universe: **Rescue Bots  
**Warnings: **m/m, slash,

**Songs of Inspiration:  
**"_The Windmill" _by_ Motionless_

**Summary: **When had first gotten him, his little friend had soft white fur with black spots littered throughout his body, with a bright red collar, Kade's favorite color, wrapped around his neck, with a small, heart shaped pendent hooked on. On the front, it read nothing, but on the back, it read, in small cursive writing, Happy 4th, my gorgeous son! Kade named him Max.

**Author's Note: **This was only supposed to be a short little one-shot that escalated into... this. I'm also not very happy with how this ended, but whatever. This came to me after rewatching a few episodes of Rescue Bots and I have plenty more ideas to come. So watch for them, and enjoy!

* * *

**Max**

* * *

Scared? No, never. He wasn't scared. He was a fireman, a rescuer, god damn it. He wasn't afraid of anyone or anything, no sir-ere.

Then, a flash of lightening and a loud boom of thunder shook the windows of his room, and Kade yelped, before pulling the covers over his head as if to shield him from the violent weather that was occurring outside, even though his home was the one truly protecting him from the harsh rainfall and powerful winds.

Underneath his comforter and sheets, he rolled into a ball, before reaching down the side of his bed to the floor, where an old stuffed dalmatian plush sat right by his nightstand. He quickly pulled his arm back underneath the blanket as another light flashed in the night sky, illuminating Kade's room for a moment. He counted slowly.

"One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi, four-"

He yelped quietly once more as thunder boomed outside. Three miles, the thunder was coming from three miles away. Great. He'd had to deal with this storm all night, which meant no sleep for him tonight, and he predicted that it would pass by morning, and he knew a busy day was ahead of him, helping clean up any damage the storm left behind. This was the downside to leaving off the coast of Maine, the freaking storms!

He clutched his stuffed puppy close to his chest. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, he adored his little stuffed friend. It was gift, given to him by his mother before she passed, on his fourth birthday. When had first gotten him, his little friend had soft white fur with black spots littered throughout his body, with a bright red collar, Kade's favorite color, wrapped around his neck, with a small, heart shaped pendent hooked on. On the front, it read nothing, but on the back, it read, in small cursive writing, _Happy 4__th__, my gorgeous son!_

Kade named him Max.

From that moment on, Kade took the toy everywhere he went, like when he went to the store with his mother, or when his father took him to the park. He even took him to the hospital when his younger brother, Graham was born. With one hand, he'd hold on to his mother or father's, and in the other, he held Max. He even let his younger brother hold him, and once, he let his new younger sister, Dani, hold him, but immediately regretted the decision when she began to chew on his ears and thrash him about. Scared of her tearing something, he tried to get the toy away from her, but she swung her arms, trying to keep him away.

"_No! Mine!"_

"_No, Dani! It's mine, momma gave it to me!"_

"_No! Mine!"_

_He was finally able to grab a hold of something, one of his ears, and he tried to tug his stuffed friend out of his sister's grasp. But, even as a three year old, she had strength, and she tugged along with him._

"_Dani! Let go, you're going to rip it!"_

"_No, mine!"_

_The strain that the toy was undergoing became too much, and before Kade could even realize what was happening, he fell backwards. He pulled himself up and looked into his hand. His had accidentally ripped off his toy's ear while trying to get it back from his sister, and now a gaping hole was in his toy's head, stuff pouring out. Dani, seeming pleased with herself, stuck out her tongue at her older brother and pulled the toy over, pulling out some of the stuffing from the hole in the toy's head._

_Then, Kade began to cry. He let out a wail of anguish as he saw his favorite toy being destroyed by his younger sister. His cries were heard by his mother and father, and the two rushed in. His immediately rushed over, pulling him into her arms, letting him hug her tightly as he wept into her shoulders. _

"_Oh my goodness, sweetheart, what's wrong? Tell momma what's wrong, please?"_

_He pulled back, sniffling and tears still running down his face. He held his hand out, and she looked down at the piece of fabric that was once an ear on Kade's favorite toy. _

"_Oh dear, what happened?" _

_His vision shifted over to Dani, who was now being picked up by their father, and was being taken away from the toy on the floor. _

"_I think I may have your culprit." _

_His mother looked at Dani as his father brought her over, a handful of stuffing in her hand. Kade heard his mother sigh, before taking the stuffing from her daughter._

"_Is that what all the fuss is about, darling? Everything's okay. I can fix it, just you wait and see."_

_With that, his mother set him down onto the floor, then she took the piece of clothing from his hand and gathered the remains of the stuffed puppy out of the room. _

"_I'll be right back."_

_Then, Kade saw his father kneel down. _

"_Now Dani, what do you say?"_

_She was hesitant to say it, but knew that if she didn't, her father would make her do so anyway. "I'm sowwy, Kade."_

_The oldest Burns child smiled before wiping the tears and snot away. "It's okay, Dani." _

_About twenty minutes passed, and as Kade, his father, and his sister were in the play room, his mother poked her head through the doorway._

"_Kade." she said in a sing-song voice. He looked over at her and stood. _

"_Look what I've got for you."_

_She held out her hand and knelt down. He squealed in utter delight, and Kade ran over to this mother and hugged his stuffed friend close to his chest. Then, he took the chance to wrap his arms around his mother's shoulders and hugged her tight._

"_Thank you, momma!"_

_She returned his hug with the same intensity. "You're very welcome, my gorgeous little boy." _

He ran the pads of his fingertips over the stitches from where his mother had patched up his little friend's ear. Word couldn't describe how much he missed his mother. He skimmed his blue eyes over Max's body, noticing little stitches and patches where he had torn and ripped, and his white fur wasn't as bright as if used to be from those days he spent playing with Max in the sandbox and dragging him through the grass at the park.

Kade yelped again as another crash of thunder, this particular one making his windows shake silently. How anyone could sleep through his, he'd never know. He sat up in bed and pulled his knees to his chest, letting Max rest between his chest and thighs. Kade let his head rest gently on his stuffed friend's head, taking his his smell. He smiled. He caught the aromas of many things, such as laundry soup, the outdoors, and something very faint, something distant, but no matter what, he'd never loose that smell; the smell of sweet mangoes, his mother's favorite perfume. It fit her so well.

He was brought out of his musing again by the violent weather happening outside. Why was he acting like this? He was a grown man, god damn it. You'd think that he would of grown out of this petty fear by now, but even has a teenager, Kade still had a strong fear of thunderstorms. It had gotten better has he had gotten older, but was still a little frightened by the loud booming of thunder and the bright flashes of lightening. As it faded away, he threw off the covers, unable to stand this any longer. He glanced over at the electric clock on his nightstand. It read 1:42 a.m.

He groaned, then threw his legs over the side of bed, sliding his feet into his brown slippers beside his bed. He stood up and walked over to the door, and before he walked out, he looked behind him. He bit his lip, then rushed back over to his bed, snatching Max up his arms.

"Don't worry, Maxxie. I won't leave you all alone up hear in this kind of weather."

Kade tip-toed down the hall, past his dad's room, past Cody's and Graham's and Dani's. He quietly walked down the stairs, and took the elevator to the bunker. The metal doors opened, and light illuminated the darkness of the bunker. He gulped slightly, before stepping out of the elevator, the doors shutting behind him, leaving him in nothing but darkness. He stood for a moment, unable to see where he was going. He let his eye s adjust, and soon, he could see shapes and figures in the darkness. He moved forward, knowing exactly where he was going. He tip-toed past Chase's private quarters, where he could hear him mumbling law things in his sleep. Not that the fireman was surprised. He moved past Boulder's room, where he heard loud snoring through the tiny door crack. No wonder Heatwave wanted Boulder's room to be soundproofed. He slid past Blades' quarters, not hearing a single sound, although from what he had heard, Blades was a total bed hog.

Kade finally made it to his destination. He was hesitant to move on, wondering if it was a mistake to even come down here in the first place, but, he had already made it this far, he might as well go all the way to the end. He had looked up to the large metal-plated door, gulped down his fear as well as his pride, and exhaled. Then, he slowly pushed it open.

He peered into the room, taking a moment to look inside before going on. He pushed the door open enough for him to squeeze through, and when he pulled his leg through, he closed the door behind him. He was silent and still, fearful that he may wake the sleeping beast from his sound slumber. With Max in his arm, he tip-toed over to side of Heatwave's berth and pulled himself up.

He nudged his partner a little, trying to wake him him a bit. The firetruck stirred, before slowly opening his optics, their orange color lighting the room. The orange light gave Kade's skin a bit of an orange tint.

"Hmm- what is it, Kade? I was sleeping." Heatwave mumbled out in his tired stupor.

"I wanted to come sleep with you." he answered quietly.

Heatwave looked at him for a moment, eyes wandering to the stuffed puppy in his arm. "Who's your friend?"

Kade stiffened slightly before hiding Max behind his back. "Nothing! It's nothing."

The firetruck sighed. Then, he pulled the covers up, letting the oldest Burns climb underneath and curl up into his chassis. He was almost asleep when Kade spoke up.

"His name is Max."

Heatwave looked down. "Nice to meet you, Max."

The fireman was silent for a moment. "He feels the same."

Heatwave smiled and wrapped his large arm around his partner, pulling him into his chest, and now, Kade was finally able to sleep as he dozed off the sound of Heatwave's sparkbeat, completely forgetting about the raging storm outside.


End file.
